Episode 3659
Mikey Episode Number: 3659 Date: Sunday, July 14, 1997 Sponsors: C, 15 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Norman Stiles 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Year: 1997 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man learns that it's better not to pick the flowers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand C / c |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: nstead of a pea, this princess sleeps on things beginning with C. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"C, You're Cool" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Egg Chant": A girl skips rope as a boy sits with an egg on his knee. They recite an alphabet poem together. The egg hatches and a dancing lizard emerges. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster take a bath. This is one of the few sketches where their dialogue was mostly understandable. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Alphabet Jungle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|VeggieTales Song | style="text-align: center"|The Scallions sing "Oh, No!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Three girls clap and say the names of vegetables |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|C for Cat (poem) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster sings "C is for Cookie". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a baby learning to walk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney's Imagination Scene | style="text-align: center"|Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) sings a song all about himself |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Snacks on Parade: Raisins |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Insert | style="text-align: center"|En Vogue sing "Adventure." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cat (Allen Swift) teaches musician cats how to play harmony. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl invites the listener to "Swing Up High." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A curious cat chases after a ball of string and explores various places in its home |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jim Henson Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock: Wembley and the Bemble |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl uses her imagination while sitting on a sofa |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover attempts to demonstrate "Away From," but every time he tries to distance himself from a lamp post, the lamp post moves closer. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|What's missing? (a baby) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"What's Inside?" (Cookie Monster cameo) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Insert | style="text-align: center"|James Taylor sings "Up on the Roof" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|An animated number 15 sings "How Hard It Is to Be 15" to a child who is trying to count from 1 to 20, but can't remember 15. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Lulu's Back in Town" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Different uses of a triangle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A gymnasium switches from empty to full |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Harvey Kneeslapper: Wanna C? |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide